


A Different Timeline

by LuciaWilt



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Robin's mother never took her and hid. The Grimleal, who control quite a bit of the Plegian government alongside Plegia's ruler, find out that Robin has a direct connection to Grima after the god answers the young woman's prayers to bring happiness to Plegia's people. From there, Robin is raised to be Plegia's high priestess who may one day take over the country.However, on the night of her 19th birthday, Validar pushes his plans into motion. She is able to escape before the priest get to her.Robin heads east to a land she had only ever seen in her imagination; pleading with Grima or whoever else may be listening to guide her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this idea of, what if Robin’s mother had not taken her when she was a child? What if she grew up as something of the Princess/High Priestess of Plegia? What if the Grimleal pushed up their timeline and the outcome for Robin would be far more painful, i.e., in the process of becoming Grima, she loses her life and dies? And what if she finds out and runs east towards Yllise?

Robin grew up knowing she was different than most people. In the deserts of Plegia, people had to work together to survive. It was just an inherent way of life. With Grima on your side, your life would be blessed. You would be able to become something, and achieve things, that you would not have been able to before. 

In the castle, things were easier and Robin knew that as well. She knew that people out in the cities and town and crooks and crevices, she knew that they were having trouble. Every night she would pray to Grima to help them. With the birthmark on her hand, her pleas were answered. For the first time in over four decades, Plegia received the blessing of rain. 

It rained and rained and rained; at least it rained where it was needed. While Robin never saw it in the capitol, it poured in the fields further north and east. Plegia was able to sustain itself once again. It was able to grow its own food and feed its own livestock. Plegia became a powerhouse once again. Their people became happy and their army grew. 

For a few months after her prayers were answered, she contemplated telling anyone. What would they say? What would they think? Surely they would not believe her. Surely they would not think that a child had her prayers answered by Grima. Surely Grima had better things to do than to bother with a little girl. Yet finally Robin decided it was time. She had searched for her mother in the castle, wanting to tell her first since she was closer to her mother. Alas, her mother was out for the day so Robin went looking for her father instead. 

When she found Validar, she pulled him aside with her smaller hands. The other mages watched on with curiosity but allowed the daughter and father to speak privately.

Explaining what had happened, Robin was not expecting a strange expression to cross over her father’s face. She had been expecting doubt and incredulity. What she got was amazement. Validar looked down at her small hand, looked at the birthmark. 

And that day was the end of her old life.

Suddenly she became the center of Plegian magic. She was trained in the art of combat; both with a sword, hand to hand, and with a tome. No one was surprised that she excelled in magic. They were all really expecting that actually. With her connection to Grima, magic should have come naturally.

She was also constantly speaking with the god. While Grima rarely spoke back, it would always, without fail, answer her prayers.

Validar continuously taught her, making sure she knew an in depth history of Grima, Plegia, and the natural world. 

The royal family of Plegia had an odd set up. While there was technically a ruler named Gangrel, he did not hold ultimate power. Grimleal, the order of Grima, had a strong hold within the government. Validar was their leader so Robin became a figurehead of the Plegian government before she hit her teens. 

She became the high priestess of Plegia. Because of the danger her life suddenly took on, she was rarely let out of the castle walls. And when she could go out into the capitol, she wore a mask, concealing her identity from passersby. Not that she minded. It was not like she could complain. Robin knew she was living a privileged life so if she had to wear a mask when she ventured outside, then so be it. 

Her life was good.

Yet something was off. She could just tell. Perhaps it was her heightened spiritual senses, but the aura of the Plegian people felt strange. The aura of the Grimleal was no different than the rest. There was something dark covering the country. 

It did not help that when Robin asked of the other countries, of Ylisse and Regna Ferox, she was immediately shut down. Her tutors, her father, even Gangrel himself; no one spoke a word of the outside world, of the lands past Plegian deserts. She felt like she was drowning in the golden sea of the sun. 

And that lasted for years. She felt herself walking into a fog that she may never walk back out of. Only a few days before her 19th birthday did she find herself thinking of such a subject again. She was in her drawing room, sipping a tea her mother had just brought up. The older woman was quiet as she drank her own tea, watching her daughter. Robin was dressed in light pants with a light shirt; barefoot with a headband to push her hair out of her face. It was what she usually wore when she was spending her day meditating, speaking with Grima. 

“What is Ylisse like?” Robin said it before she could stop herself. She felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment and shame. How long it had been since she said something of that nature. Yet her mother did not look mad at her. She looked… her mother looked proud. The older woman set her tea down and moved so she was sitting on the couch next to Robin. 

“How I yearned for you to reach that subject my little Robin.” The younger of the two felt her chest squeeze. Finally someone who was willing to discuss the rest of the world with her. It was all she had wanted for nearly a decade. “Ylisse, the nation to the west, is warm.” Her mother started. 

“But not warm like Plegia is. Ylisse is warm from the sun, and warm from the heart.” Her mother pressed a soft hand right above Robin’s heart and Robin felt her eyes burn. In her mind’s eye she could see Ylisse. It was gold and green; rolling forests and springs. She could see people that looked like the citizens of Plegia, but truly happy; not just wearing a mask. 

Her mind wondered as her mother continued to speak. “The people are happy and the land is lush. They make friends with every country they speak to.” Robin could almost feel the warmth of the sun. She could feel the warmth of the sun that wasn’t cooking her skin, making it peel from the intensity of it. 

“And the royal family,” Her mother paused but Robin did not open her eyes. She was building a castle that was far different then Plegia’s. This one was still constructed of light materials, but it was soft. It was kind and good; open to her people. There were gardens of luscious vegetation and rolling hills of emerald green surrounding its walls. “The royal family is kind. They are good of heart.” Robin knew of the recent ruler that had been killed some time ago. There was no news on the new ruler, but she could only trust her mother. “They wish to make up for the errors of the predecessors. They wish to change the world for the better, to create a peace that can last for lifetimes to come.” Robin felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye. 

The world was cold. It was unfair and brutal; keeping her locked in the castle like so. All she could hope was that the royal family of Ylisse was truly as kind and good as her mother made them out to be. If they were, she would finally have her key out of the Plegian castle.

~’~

Robin’s 19th birthday was punctuated by a huge celebration. The high priestess was an important person in Plegian society so her birth was a big deal. There were hundreds of people within the castle, all there “for her”. She knew better though. She knew that they were there for Grima.

Robin was honestly getting tired of all the subterfuge. She just wanted…she just wanted honesty from everyone around her. When her mother finally spoke of Ylisse, Robin felt something in her change. She felt her life morph into something new.

For the first time since she became the high priestess, Robin felt as though she could take control. 

Either way, later that night when she was alone in her room, cleaning the paint from her skin in silence, she heard a noise from somewhere out in the hallway. There were only a few candles lit in her room so she slipped through the darkness, making sure to keep silent as she pressed her ear to the door. When she did, she heard two familiar voices. They were priest that often helped her father with work.

“It seems as though Validar has moved the time table up. We are not waiting for her 25th birthday.” The first man said. Robin’s eyes narrowed. Were they talking about her?

“Well, Grima is a powerful being. If he wishes to use her body to start the ritual, then so be it. I would be honored if it were my daughter I could sacrifice to Grima.” Her blood ran cold as she turned away. They were talking about her. 

Were they planning on killing her? And were they planning on doing it now? Luckily she already had her door locked so they would not have to hear it if she did it right then. Her eyes flittered around the room as she thought of what to do. First get dressed. She quickly through on her regular attire which consisted of dark pants, boots, a white sleeveless tunic and her large cloak. The patterns of Grima were obvious, but she had never worn it outside of the castle. Plegian citizens would have no idea who it was; and it covered her entire body so they would not even be able to tell her gender. 

Wait…

Was she really thinking of leaving? 

But it had to be the only option. If they were really planning on killing her than she had to run. It was because of that new sensation. It was because of the feeling of control her mother had bestowed upon her with the stories of Ylisse. 

It was now or never, especially when the voices grew closer; obviously coming towards her door. Without a second thought, she grabbed her tome and her short sword, running over towards the balcony. Once standing outside in the cool desert night, she looked from side to side. There was no way she would be able to jump off from there and survive. Robin was thankfully resourceful and spotted a hand hold by the right side of the balcony. She rushed over and carefully maneuvered herself over the railing. Immediately Robin began to sweat. Not because of the exertion of the movements since she was well trained; but because she was nervous. So much was happening so suddenly. 

Her hands almost slipped as her mind wondered. They had said Validar. So her father was behind this. But what did they mean sacrifice her? And for what ritual? A part of Robin scolded herself for having run so quickly and not having gotten more info about their plans, but it was life or death. 

There were a few close calls as she shimmied down the castle wall, whether it was from someone inside or guards making their rounds. Luckily she was able to finally get her feet back on solid ground. From there, she made sure to stay in the shadows, avoiding all those that were still waking about after the party. She got to the stables where they kept the steeds and she picked out one of the camels. Robin had to run. She had to get away. Crossing the desert on horseback was a death sentence for the animal and her. So she saddled up the camel and pushed herself up and onto the mount. Thankfully she had been able to grab a compass before she ran from her room.

That way she was able to turn and speed off the castle grounds, away from Gangrel and Validar and her mother. Away from the capitol city and away from her titles and past. She sped off from certain death.

Robin rode through the desert with only the bright moon and an arrow pointing east to guide her.

~’~

Argyros was the first to enter High Priestess Robin’s room when the door was kicked down. She had it locked and would not answer when he and Kallistos called for her. Being her father’s two most trusted priests, Robin knew who they were and would often speak with them late at night; so their visit was not suspicious. However her keeping the door shut and not answering them was. 

Validar’s mission had been clear. Get Robin and bring her to the Table. They had no idea why Validar was pushing the time of Grima up but they were not in position to question him. The only one that could would be Robin, but that was because of her status as High Priestess and how she was Validar’s daughter. But she also a key to all of this. They did not need her questioning the decision because she was supposed to be more than happy to give her life for Grima. 

What Argyros and Kallistos found made their skin grow cold.

Robin was gone. They searched everywhere in her rooms; the bedroom, her bathing room, closets, meditation chambers, library, everywhere. Robin had completely vanished. 

The only things that were missing were her mages cloak, tome, and short sword.

The piercing sound of the alarm could be heard all across the capitol city during that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is only because I am procrastinating two papers. Do not expect any super frequent updates until Christmas break.

Robin only stopped when she had been riding for the rest of the night and the day after that. She did not want to stop moving in the middle of the day in the center of the Plegian desert. While she did grab a camel to ride instead of a horse, she herself would over heat from staying still. So she continued until dark. The moon was light enough; thankfully, that she did not need to light a fire. She would just have to curl up close to the camel that was also sleeping. 

At some point in the night, she found that she had pushed some of the sand atop her body; simply for that little bit of extra heat she could bring to her limbs. It was not as though she cared. Now living on the run, Robin had to do anything to survive. That meant keeping her location a secret by not lighting a fire in the middle of the night in the middle of the desert, and burying herself half way in the sand. 

Robin was in an out of sleep until right before the sun started to rise. It was still dark, yet lighting up just a touch; just enough for her to wake the camel up underneath her. The animal shifted and groaned, slowly standing just like her. 

She could not be afforded rest; not at that moment. When she was about a mile or so outside of the capitol city, she had heard the alarm blaring. They had found she escaped. It would only take a little bit of looking to realize after that she had not been taken forcefully. That was why she could not sleep for a long time. She had to get moving. She HAD to keep moving. It was the only way she would survive. So off she went. 

The first thing she started to notice the further east she went was the change in temp. It was almost unnoticeable, but Robin knew she was sweating less. She had to keep the coat on so it would conceal her identity when she passed caravans or towns, so it was noticeable when the stench was not as bad. 

She knew she had been traveling for at least three days before she had to stop. Her camel would not be able to last an hour more of riding with her on its back. So she walked with it beside her. 

Robin could feel how the camel felt though. In her haste, she had only been able to grab the small water pouch she kept in her room; whether that be for spells, meditation, or drinking. While the camel could survive much longer than her, it still needed food. They would have to find some place to stop soon.

Luckily a small town popped up on the horizon. The trek towards it would probably take the rest of the day on foot but it was worth the walk; they had to stop. Just as she suspected as well, she arrived on the border of the town when the sun was setting. It was lively, more so than the actual capital. She was stunned to see grassy patches within the town, dotted with wild flowers. Was it because she was so far east? Robin had never been outside of the capitol city so she had only ever seen the people in the castle and the people in the city. These citizens seemed so…so much happier than everyone in the capitol. They were still very much Plegian citizens. She knew she was at least not in Ylisse yet. 

Robin walked the camel to the stables, paying for the night since she always had her bag of coins in her heavy coat. That had been smart thinking on her part when she sewed the pocket into the heavy fabric. 

“I just never thought I would be using it like this.” Robin muttered under her breath as she bet the camel’s face. The two of them had grown close over the past couple of days, so much so that Robin decided on naming it Pamphilos meaning friend of all. 

Robin turned out of the stables after telling the camel goodnight then went to the inn. It was quiet and unassuming which was good. Though she still had cut out a piece of fabric from the inside of her coat and tied it around her face; covering her feminine features. Her father and Gangrel had people everywhere. There was no way she was going to take any willy-nilly chances. 

They did not ask her any unneeded questions when she asked for a room and simply gave her the key; telling her it was on the top floor at the end of the hall. While she would have liked to have a room on the bottom floor simply for the escape route, she could not complain. Robin thanked the people and headed up. Once inside, she took the coat off for the first time in nearly a week. Her body stank to high heaven but there was nothing she could do about that; at least not right then. 

Cleanliness came after getting to safety. 

“And where would that be?” Robin groaned into her hands. Who did she really think would take her in? Of course she covered the mark of Grima on her hand with a glove, but that would be revealed sooner or later; that was just inevitable. And she was headed east to Ylisse. They had just gotten out of a war with Plegia. They wouldn’t possibly want to take in a political dissident would they? Especially someone so connected to a god they hated. 

Maybe, just maybe, she had to cross that bridge when she got there. She was taking control of her life. The few words about the Ylissean royal family her mother spoke inspired her. She was inspired to take the ropes of her life in her own hands and put some of her faith into the Ylisseans. 

~’~

Robin awoke to the sound of the door knob jiggling. Her heart immediately began to race as she jumped out of bed as quietly as she could; throwing on her clothing. They couldn’t have caught up to her so quickly could they have? 

But if her father had sent the people out, then it was possible. Validar had to have known she ran on her own. Neither of them were stupid enough to think otherwise. “Damn.” She muttered quietly to herself as she grabbed her sword, the last thing of hers in the room. She looked around and frowned when the only other way out of the room was the window. It was like a horrible case of déjà vu. 

There was just no other option though. So she slipped out the window and scurried down the wall. 

As she expected, the town was now crawling with Plegian soldiers in the early morning hours. She had to slip past in the back allies and sneak to the end of the town. Robin felt a twinge of sadness knowing she had to leave Pamphilos behind. There was just now was she would not be spotted riding a camel off into the desert. 

She was more pissed than anything else that she now had to WALK the rest of the way to Plegia. Alas there was no other option. 

She was able to slip out of the lit up town and into the darkness of the desert. Robin spent about thirty minutes running as hard as she could, simply to get a large head start before slowing to a jog then to a walk. By that time, the town was just a glowing orb on the horizon. That was good. That mean she had some time before they started searching again.

~’~

It really was just like any other normal day in the country side. This was part one of the reasons Chrom loved being outside of the city so much. This country, his family’s country, was beautiful beyond words. Every day he was able to live his life; walk around with the sunlight streaming down upon his skin was another perfect day. 

He, Lissa, and Frederick were together, trotting along their normal trail. It was just a routine check of the southern grass lands. Nothing out of the ordinary. Chrom had actually been meaning to do it sooner. There were some reports of ruffians running about. Nothing too drastic or problematic, but enough to warrant a quick ride out to the area. Any excuse to get out of the castle, even if it meant listening to Lissa chatter about the heat, was one Chrom would take. 

Honestly, Chrom had been trying to leave the castle more and more as of late. His heart just has not been in his diplomatic training. That had never been his forte, always the fighter; always the “beef head” as LIssa enjoys calling him. It was not as though that were a problem. Chrom took after his father almost entirely; well, took after his father’s looks and ability to fight. He had far more the personality of his mother. All the while, his two sisters were delicate and steady minded. Emmeryn could talk her way out of any political conundrum. Lissa did not have to. She was simply kind enough to avoid it all together. Chrom often felt like the black sheep in the small amount of family he had left. His blue hair and thick build caused him to stick out like a sore thumb. Add onto the fact that he was the only one who could wield the Falchion in all the world and Chrom could barely stand being near them anymore.

Of course that did not take away from his want and will to protect him. He loved his sisters more than anything in the world. It is just…

As horrible as it sounds, he sometimes wished life could have been different. He wished his father hadn’t been such a war monger. He wished his mother had lived. He wished their family had not been vilified by the people simply because of one person’s actions.

He wished he could be someone he wasn’t. 

“Milord, pause for a moment.” Frederick said upon his giant mount. Lissa was riding right behind him, having complained for far too long that her feet were aching from their march. Chrom did as he was asked and looked up towards the wary knight, spotting those sharp eyes looking past him towards the tree line. Chrom followed his line of sight and saw nothing at first, wondering as to what Frederick seemed so worried about. 

The silence continued for a few more seconds and Chrom was about to turn back to Frederick, joke and tease him that he really should not take every small noise so seriously. However, a sudden blast of lightening through the shadowed forest had all of them jumping. “What is the world?” Chrom muttered under his breath. He wondered if perhaps he had not seen it right, that all of them were just too hungry or too thirsty. But it happened again and he sprinted off in that direction. Frederick was riding after him, shouting that he must stay back; but Chrom was determined. The prince Exalt would hardly ever change his mind when he set it on something. 

All the reports did not include warnings of mages so this was a new issue. With the grasslands being so close to the capitol, Chrom did not have the luxury of not checking out the issue as the leader of the Shepherds. 

So he slowed some upon passing the tree line. There was no need to make a lot of noise when facing this new enemy. He still did not know what was happening so alerting them to his presence before he knew where they were was not ideal. Frederick seemed to get the same idea for he slowed his horse down to barely a walk. 

As they went further into the forest, Chrom could hear the sound of people running about. From what he could tell, there was at the very least four individuals; more than likely there were more. “Milord.” Frederick bit out, obviously not enjoying the turn of events. But Chrom just threw up his hand to motion him to be quiet; pulling out his sword to ready for battle. Each step was softer than the last, waiting and readying himself. 

Luckily he did not jump when the lightening was far closer this time. It did illuminate the shadows; showing a few forms. So he was accurate in his guess of at least four combatants. There was another quick shock of lightening before it grew quiet. For a moment he thought that whoever had been fighting stopped.

But suddenly a body slammed into his. They were a little shorter than Chrom and were panting like they had been sprinting for miles; and he could only assume they had been.

When he glanced down at the person who he had grabbed by the upper arms, he was stunned to find a woman. Her skin was darker than his by a touch. Drenched in sweat, her eyes found his; wild and wide and full of terror. 

Right then, even as he saw the tome in her hand and the small sword at her side, he knew she was being attacked and he knew he had to help her.

“Please! Please they are trying to kill me!” She whispered obviously knowing that her assailants were still around somewhere. 

Chrom had lost Frederick at some point but that was not a problem. He simply stared at her for another moment, taking in the dark boots, pants, and the light sleeveless tunic. There was something strangely…strangely regal in the way she carried herself. 

“Please.” Another whisper as she turned at the sound of a branch breaking somewhere behind them. In the shadows, it was still so damn hard to see anything. It was clear that whoever was after her was close though. So Chrom ushered her backwards, pressing her against a tree so the two of them were out of sight. Closer and closer the attackers came so Chrom lifted his cape over the two of them. With how dark it was in the forest, whoever was looking for the woman would be hard pressed to notice the dark shadow the cape created. 

“Shhh.” Chrom hushed her, watching as she clamped a hand over her panting mouth. He pressed tighter before glancing up and watching the attacker come right by the tree; feeling his heart sink at their attire.

While he had not been in direct combat with them, he knew those colors.

Those were Plegian mages.

Those were Plegian fighters. 

What were they doing this close to Yllistol, especially without anyone having noticed? 

The woman standing against his chest shifted some as the fighter passed. He glanced down and saw that the expression on her face had changed to something fierce; out for blood. It shocked him at how quick it had been. Never the less he stood back some and allowed her to move. The short sword at her hip glistened as she raised it and struck the man down with such swiftness he did not even have time to make any noise. Chrom was amazed.

They continued through like that; him taking down a few while she went and got the rest. Apparently she would not cease with the surprises because she also used lightening magic, indicating who it was that had been lighting up the forest in such a way. 

When they were done, Chrom slowly followed the strange woman out of the forest and back into one of the large grassy clearings. Blood dripped from different parts of their clothing but thankfully neither of them were injured. She had fought like…like she had been trained.

Thankfully Frederick and Lissa came walking out of the forest as well. Both were off the horse now and neither looked as though they had been caught in combat. Though that could have been from Lissa healing Frederick’s wounds. They spotted Chrom and the woman and while Lissa looked excited, Frederick was immediately on high alert. Chrom would have laughed at how much Frederick looked like a hissing cat with its hackles raised if it were not for the dead Plegians in the woods. 

Lissa ran over to them right as the woman looked towards one of the bushes and smiled. She walked over and grabbed something, pulling up a wad of fabric that Chrom was quick to realize was a coat. Perhaps it was his mind blocking things out, or perhaps it was the adrenaline of the fight; but he did not notice the coloring of the fabric, not until she put it on and Frederick came forwards to push him and Lissa back. 

“Frederick? What in the world are you doing?” Chrom asked. The woman looked taken a back as well. The fierceness that had covered her face was gone. Now she looked the timid woman that ran into Chrom’s arms; frightened and ready to sprint off at a moments notice.

“Those are the markings of Grima on her coat milord.”


End file.
